governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Government in exile
A government in exile is a political group that claims to be a country's legitimate government, but for various reasons is unable to exercise its legal power, and instead resides in a foreign country. Governments in exile usually operate under the assumption that they will one day return to their native country and regain power. Governments in exile frequently occur during wartime occupation. For example, during the German expansion of the Second World War, numerous European governments and monarchs were forced to seek refuge in the United Kingdom rather than face certain destruction at the hands of the Nazis. Current governments in exile Governments in exile often have little or no recognition from other powers. Governments in exile currently include: Created by deposed governments The below list includes governments in exile that have been created by deposed governments/rulers who claim to still be the legitimate authority of a territory they once controlled. Created by political organisations The below list includes governments in exile that have been created by political organisations and opposition parties that aspire to become a territory’s actual governing authority. Actions of governments in exile International law recognizes that governments in exile may undertake many types of actions in the conduct of their daily affairs. These actions include: * becoming a party to a bilateral or international treaty * amending or revising its own constitution * maintaining military forces * retaining (or "newly obtaining") diplomatic recognition by sovereign states * issuing identity cards * allowing the formation of new political parties * instituting democratic reforms * holding elections * allowing for direct (or more broadly-based) elections of its government officers, etc. However, none of these actions can serve to legitimatize a government in exile to become the internationally recognized legal government of its current locality. By definition, a government in exile is spoken of in terms of its native country, hence it must return to its native country and regain power there in order to obtain legitimacy as the legal government of that geographic area. Past governments in exile World War II and Cold war Many countries established a government in exile after loss of sovereignty in connection with World War II: *Belgium (invaded 10 May, 1940) *Czechoslovak Government-in-Exile (established in 1940 by Beneš and recognised by the British and other United Nations governments) *Estonian Government in Exile (1953-1992), in Sweden after incorporation of Estonia into the USSR; however had not received recognition by any state. *Free France (after 1940) *Greece (invaded 28 October, 1940) *Luxembourg (invaded 10 May, 1940) *Netherlands (invaded 10 May, 1940, see Dutch government in exile) *Norway (invaded 9 April, 1940) *Poland (invaded 1 September, 1939) After WWII, the Polish government-in-exile remained in exile as a result of the Soviet occupation. Ireland, Spain and the Vatican were the last nations that ceased to recognize the government by 1979. The government dissolved itself after formally recognising the newly elected Polish president Lech Walesa and Poland's government in 1990. *Yugoslavia (invaded 6 April, 1941) *Philippine Commonwealth (invaded 9 December, 1941) The Provisional Government of Free India (1942-1945) was established by Indian nationalists in exile during the war. Other exiled leaders in Britain included King Zog of Albania and Emperor Haile Selassie of Ethiopia. Notable examples of occupied countries which retained partial sovereignty through their overseas territories included Belgium, Vichy France and Free France. The Danish exception The Occupation of Denmark (9 April, 1940) was administered by the German Foreign Office, contrary to other occupied lands that were under military administration. Denmark did not establish a government in exile, although there was an Association of Free Danes established in London. King Christian X and his government remained in Denmark, and functioned comparatively independently for the first three years of German occupation. Meanwhile, Iceland, Greenland and the Faroe Islands were occupied by the Allies, and effectively separated from the Danish crown. (See British occupation of the Faroe Islands, Iceland during World War II, and History of Greenland during World War II) See also * Continuity of government * Provisional government * Micronation * List of unrecognized countries * List of historical unrecognized countries * List of active autonomist and secessionist movements * List of historical autonomist and secessionist movements * List of territorial disputes * Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organization * United Nations list of Non-Self-Governing Territories References Category:Government Category:Governments in exile Category:Exile organizations de:Exilregierung et:Eksiilvalitsus es:Gobierno en el exilio fr:Gouvernement en exil zh-classical:流亡政府 id:Pemerintahan dalam pengasingan it:Governo in esilio he:ממשלה גולה lt:Emigracinė vyriausybė nl:Regering in ballingschap ja:亡命政府 pt:Governo no exílio ro:Guvern în exil ru:Правительство в изгнании simple:Government-in-exile fi:Pakolaishallitus sv:Exilregering wuu:流亡政府 zh:流亡政府